Just a Dream
by Zoe Zinnecker
Summary: Somos los mejores amigos desde que éramos unos críos y... es y siempre será el amor de mi vida. Hemos vivido tantas cosas juntos, sabemos todo el uno del otro... pero mi amor no es correspondido como yo desearía aunque eso no me impide soñar con lo que he anhelado desde que descubrí mis sentimientos por él. One Shot.


Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles que hayan dado clic a esta historia y después les pido que le den una oportunidad para que la lean.

Este ONE SHOT trata de una de mis parejas favoritas: B y Q. Los cuales pertenecen a la saga de La Hermandad de la Daga Negra y que próximamente su libro saldrá a la venta y por fin veré su historia de "vivieron felices para siempre" o eso espero *cruzando deditos de ambas manos rogando porque así sea*

Así que sin mas preámbulos les dejo lo que escribí hace mucho tiempo y quería compartir con los amantes de la lectura iguales a mí.

Los personajes de mi historia pertenecen a JRW y desgraciadamente no son míos.

Aclaraciones:

Xoxo - inicio y termino del lemmon

* * *

Llego a la mansión junto a todos los hermanos y mis dos mejores amigos. Cansado y fastidiado de hacer patrulla me dirijo a mi habitación, despidiéndome con un buenos días a todos y sin mirar atrás, sin mirar esos ojos que me quitan el aliento cada vez que los veo y recuerdo... no encontramos nada solo calles desiertas de esos apestosos Lessers, estamos a punto de estallar. Tanto que quería caer rendido esta noche cansarme con una buena pelea antes de dejárselos al poli para que haga su trabajo... esta noche y las que le siguen estoy harto de soñar lo mismo siempre... y despertarme y no encontrar nada más que el aire frio a mi alrededor, mi habitación vacía y con la sensación de esta sucio por dentro y por fuera y no ser capaz de controlarme cuando estoy a su alrededor, cansado de ocultar que la piel me quema que me estorba la ropa. Suspiro al llegar a mi habitación y voy directo a la ducha a refrescarme para tratar de dormir un poco.

El calor esta tremendo en calldie y si agregas ir vestido de vestido de cuero, es insoportable. Abro la regadera, me desvisto rápidamente y me meto bajo el chorro, un suspiro se me escapa sintiendo el delicioso contraste de mi piel caliente y el agua fría. Tomo el jabón y empiezo un masaje lento por mis brazos, siguiendo por mi torso y mi abdomen. Trato de no pensar mientras me baño… mente en blanco y todo estará bien, el mantra que he tenido toda mi vida. Sonrió ante mi último pensamiento, ese soy yo el que no dice ni hace nada, el que ve la vida como pasa frente a sus narices sin decir ni pio. El que ve como el amor de su vida echa a perder la suya sin hacer nada al respecto más que acompañarlo en su miseria y observar cada paso que da como un jodido halcón. Termino de enjabonarme rápido, me pongo una vez más bajo el chorro para que se lleve mi suciedad física y con la esperanza que la mental también. Tomo una toalla para secarme y otra para anudarla a mis caderas y salir directo a la cama.

Salgo del baño y pienso un momento si en quedarme desnudo para dormir o ponerme el pijama… no así me quedo por si vuelve a pasar, suspiro resignado ¡por favor que no pase de nuevo! Ruego a la virgen con todas mis fuerzas, no es que no me guste soñar esas cosas pero… aggg que estoy pensando. Me doy unos cuantos golpes mentales, me dirijo a la cama deshecho la toalla al cesto de la ropa antes, quito las sabanas y me meto bajo ellas. Me remuevo hasta quedar cómodo y bien tapado, fijo la vista en el techo y poco a poco me va ganando el sueño, llevándome lejos de ahí poniendo mi mente en blanco relajando mi cuerpo lleno de nudos por tanta tensión.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo dormido tal vez una hora o diez, siento como si n hubiera dormido nada. Escucho que la puerta se abre con un pequeño chirrido ¿Quién molestara ahora? Me hago el dormido para que me dejen en paz, pasos lentos se escuchan y se paran, a mi parecer a lado de la cama. Sigo haciéndome el dormido sin moverme, seguramente es JM que quiere arrastrarme de nuevo al gimnasio para descargar toda su frustración, lástima que aun no ha podido resolver sus diferencias con su hembra. Maldigo mentalmente queriendo continuar con mi farsa hasta que lo huelo y mis ojos se abren rápido por la sorpresa. Un gemido lardo y para nada simulado sale de su boca, definitivamente ese no es JM. Ahí parado tan hermoso como siempre, con la semi oscuridad que brinda mi lámpara rodeándolo, él… el amor de mi vida, el hombre de mis sueños, mi sueño inalcanzable. Nos quedamos viendo a los ojos, noto como su respiración es irregular y sus ojos no se mueven de los míos.

No puedo apartar mis ojos de él, pero me doy cuenta de cómo estoy en la cama con la sabana enredada en mis piernas y mi miembro a la vista, me sonrojo al instante y esta vez no solo mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo si no todo mi rostro y mi cuerpo también ¿eso es posible? Peleo con la sabana para cubrirme, maldita sea la tengo bien sujeta a mis tobillos, por la fuerza que aplico la parto por la mitad.

- Perdón –me disculpo por mi torpeza, tapándome por fin con la sabana hecha tiras – ¿Qué haces aquí? –digo en un susurro disgusto, porque me cabrea que me vea así y porque es él –se supone que debes estar dormido –volteo a ver el reloj pero no alcanzo a checar la hora, escucho un suspiro de alivio y una inhalación profunda – ¿Qué haces aquí? –Ahora lo digo fuerte y claro, ¿tan desagradable le soy ala vista que se siente aliviado de ya no verme? Me sigue viendo y no me responde –si no dirás nada vete, tengo mucho sueño –trato de ignorarlo, pero sigue ahí sin decir nada, solo escucho su respiración cada vez más agitada. Me siento en la cama para encalarlo, sinceramente no estoy de humor para verlo. Me quedo a medio camino, clavado en el sitio por sus ojos tan negros como la noche, recorriendo mi cuerpo con… ¿hambre? Empiezo a sentir calor, por todas partes.

- Por la Virgen –susurra muy bajito que no estoy seguro si escuche bien. Me remuevo en la cama incomodo por la forma en que me observa ¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Qué querrá ahora?

- Si necesitas hablar dime, no te quedes ahí parado –lo pienso un momento si pararme a vestirme, pareceré idiota con mi remedo de sabana –permíteme me vestiré y hablaremos de lo que quieras que hablemos –con dificultad me enredo la sabana y trato de pararme pero me obstruye el camino, le pido con permiso y no se mueve, molesto por su actitud zombi me levanto con el ahí y mi cuerpo queda al lado suyo. Un escalaos frío me recorre, por su cercanía, su olor y el calor que está desprendiendo - ¿estás bien? –pregunta idiota, pero necesito escucharlo hablar para saber que es verdad que está ahí a mi lado que no es una estúpida ilusión. Su cuerpo tiembla también y voltea para verme directo a la cara, quedamos tan cerca que puedo respirar su aliento y él el mío –dime algo –cierra los ojos un momento, aun con ese fuego en ellos, se acerca un poco más y nuestros labios casi se unen.

– Quería verte ¿no puedo verte? –mi corazón late a mil por hora, su boca acaricia la mía al hablar y su brazo derecho me rodea para acariciar mi brazo izquierdo en lentas caricias que envían fuego a todo mi ser. Contrólate, esto no está pasando… no está pasando.

- Si, si puedes… dime qué quieres de mi –ahora los míos acarician los suyos, tan suaves y tentadores que me podría pasar la vida unido a ellos.

- No digas eso, porque puedo tomarlo –sonríe… sonríe el muy imbécil, abre los ojos por fin y me taladran. Su mano sube por mi brazo deslizándose hasta mi cuello y se detiene en mi mejilla.

- ¿Tomar? –mi voz sale ronca y muy bajita.

- Dime que no ¿sí? Porque estoy a punto de perder el puto control –no se refriera a… no claro que no.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Si está en mis manos puedes tomarlo –ejerce fuerza en mi mejilla y la mantiene fija.

- Esta en todo tú –suspira una vez más y une definitivamente nuestros labios, inevitablemente le respondo abriendo la boca, él la invade con su lengua y su piercing haciendo estragos en mi cordura, que ya se fue a miles de kilómetros.

- Entonces tómalo –me separo un poco, ansío decir su nombre pero no me deja ni empezarlo. Baja su mano hasta mi cintura y quita mi mano de la sabana, me abraza con ella y la otra se dirige a mi pelo jalándolo mientras nos besamos. No sé que estoy haciendo, no puedo pensar con sus manos en mí. El beso lento y tierno se vuelve rápido, salvaje y hambriento por parte de los dos, rodeo su cintura con ambas manos metiéndolas bajo su playera, que es la que llevaba en la patrulla de esta noche. Toma la sabana y me la quita de un tirón, se separa de mi boca y baja la vista observándome detenidamente y ante su mirada me pongo completamente duro. Vuelve a mis ojos y me sonríe, suelta mi cabello y baja lentamente su mano por mi espalda hasta mis caderas y posiciona sus dos manos ahí empujándome contra la cama.

- ¿Dejarás que lo tome? –Muerde mi mentón – ¿dejarás que toque todo tu delicioso cuerpo? –gruñe al final de la pregunta y asiento, no puedo negarle nada. Ronronea cuando asiento, me da un empujón mas fuerte a la cama, caigo y me toma de las piernas para que suba mas, su toque me deja ardiendo el cuerpo entero y mi miembro más deseoso por sentir esas manos grandes y fuertes. No puedo creer que esto esté pasando, se me queda viendo evaluándome de arriba abajo y lleva las manos a su playera quitándola a cámara lenta. Sus ojos solo desviándose de los míos el tiempo necesario. Se dirige al pantalón y esta vez se da un poco más deprisa y batalla para quitarlos. Rio por sus esfuerzos y cambia el semblante de su mirada, de seriedad a desafío por mi risa pero siempre cargados de la lujuria mas animal y prometedora del cielo mismo –cambiare esa risita, por gemidos –sube a la cama posando una rodilla primero y después otra, gatea para llegar a mí. Trago saliva ante la promesa, y se me va todo tono de diversión-

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –lo jalo del cuello y lo tiro sobre mí, lo mejor de mi vida en definitiva, el tacto de su piel contra la mía.

- Muy, muy seguro mi pelirrojo –ahora lo atraigo yo a mi boca hambrienta por saborearlo. Abro las piernas para que se acomode entre ellas quedando perfectamente acoplados, mis manos se mueven por su ancha espalda conociendo la textura de su piel: suave, tersa totalmente contrastante con sus músculos bien trabajados. El se mueve sobre mí llevando un rápido vaivén mientras nos besamos provocando que nuestros miembros se rosen y se pongan totalmente duros. Se sostiene con una de sus manos apoyándola al lado de mi cabeza y la otra en la cadera apretándome contra el colchón. Su lengua entra y sale de mi boca al mismo ritmo que sus movimientos alternado roses a los colmillos, su piercing me hace sentir escalofríos desde de la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies. Me lleva al extremo en cada caricia no pienso solo ciento en estos momentos. No existe el después solo el ahora, el y yo juntos a punto de hacer el amor como siempre lo he deseado. En la habitación solo se escuchan nuestros gemidos roncos deseando más que simples besos y roses. De repente se paraliza y se separa bruscamente para verme a los ojos.

- Yo, yo… –veo en su mirada que reacciona y se da cuenta de lo que estamos a punto de hacer –yo no sé que estoy haciendo aquí, solo quería ver que estabas bien –suspira frustrado, estoy a punto de alejarlo de mi, pero reacciona antes que yo y baja hasta mi cuello inhalando con fuerza. Mi piel se eriza por ese simple gesto –juro que no pretendía que esto pasara –estuve a punto de decirle que todavía no pasaba lo que yo deseaba con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, mente y cuerpo pero no me iba a humillar mas –pero lo quiero con todas las jodidas fuerzas –me paralizo y jadeo al sentir su lengua subiendo por mi hombro hasta mi oreja –no puedo resistirme a ti –jadea en mi oído y yo me estremezco en sus brazos –verte dormido de esa manera, pareces un ángel y me provoca comerte entero –muerde el lóbulo de la oreja –saborear cada centímetro de tu piel pecosa –demuestra sus palabras lamiendo la vena de mi cuello –quiero hacerte cosas que están prohibidas –virgen tengo que alejarlo, porque estoy malditamente seguro que se arrepentirá de lo que pase.

- Tienes que irte, hare de cuenta que esto jamás pasó ¿sí? -le digo que se valla pero mi cuerpo al parecer no quiere hacerme caso, mis manos en su trasero y una de mis piernas enredada en sus caderas dice completamente lo contrario, y me lo hace notar.

- ¿En verdad quieres que me vaya? -se leja de nuevo y me sonríe coqueto mientras acaricia mi pierna desde la cadera hasta el pie –me deseas tanto como yo a ti, no puedo parar esto y no quiero hacerlo –gruñe al final –y no quiero que pretendas que no paso porque cada parte de mi cuerpo recordara cada toque, cada caricia –mis pulmones fallan, no puedo meter nada de aire en ellos –y sé que tu también, te conozco tan bien –su mano se cuela bajo mi cadera y me levanta para que su miembro de un ligero paso por mi entrada, se me va el aliento completamente* soy un malnacido y si me vas a odiar por esto pero lo quiero todo de ti –presiona un poco más. Gimo fuerte y me arqueo contra la cama pegándome más a él.

- Ahora no se qué pensar –entierro los colmillos en mi labio, el vaivén que llevaba antes contra mi pene ahora lo hace contra mi entrada, presionando cada vez mas fuerte –tal vez tengas razón, el día de mañana te odiare porque me harás tocarte, tocar el cielo y luego me lo quitaras como si jamás lo hubiera tenido entre mis manos –respiramos entrecortadamente nuestros movimientos cada vez más rápido su punta dilatándome.

- Yo tampoco lo sé –su voz se vuelve triste y su mirada se desvía hacia mi pecho, le tomo del mentón y lo obligo a que me vea.

- Mierda, hazlo yo también lo quiero –lo acerco y lo beso desesperadamente desgarrando sus labios en el proceso, mi sangre encendiéndose al probar la suya. Su mirada se vuelve negra y gruñe alejándose, toma mis caderas y abre mis piernas mas si es posible, teniendo mejor acceso a mi entrada. Ronronea mi nombre observándome de arriba abajo, empujando ahora si enserio. Grito cuando su punta entra en mi, tomo la sabana de la cama entre mis puños. Me está tomando sin ninguna preparación y duele como el demonio, pero es él y no me importa con tal de tenerlo por una jodida vez.

- Virgen santa –su voz ronca me excita cada vez mas –eres tan apretado -empuja mas y entra hasta la mitad.

- Duele –me quejo sin ser consciente y lleva una de sus manos a mi miembro y me masturba para darme placer mientras me penetra –sigue –le urjo y entra completamente de un solo embate, se queda paralizado. No sé si gritar por el dolor o gemir por sentirlo tan dentro, abrumado por las sensaciones hecho la cabeza hacia atrás elevando el cuerpo empujando contra él y ambos temblamos al tocar un punto que nos lleva de cabeza al placer. Empieza a moverse enserio, saliendo y entrando con rapidez su cadera chocando contra la mía. Su mano no se mueve de mi erección dándome placer y dolor a la vez. Sus colmillos se alargan y se ve tan sensual así –Qhu… aaahhh –sus ojos no se desvían de los míos, deja mi pene y mete ambas manos debajo de mi cintura y despega mi cuerpo de la cama quedando dentro -¿qué haces? –gimo contra su boca y enredo las manos en su cabello negro. Se empieza a mover por la cama, haciéndome muy consciente de cuán grande es, me sorprende su fuerza por cómo me sostiene. No sé si podre aguantar más tiempo así, mi miembro apretado entre ambos necesitando liberación y empalándome así tanto tiempo.

- Ya verás –besa mi cuello y me pone la piel de gallina con su aliento sobre su saliva.

- Mientras no salgas corriendo justo ahora –rio sin humor, baja de la cama y se pone de rodillas al lado de ella y me deja medio cuerpo arriba.

– Sabes he tenido tantos sueños contigo que ahora que te tengo así –me levanta un poco y me deja caer, muerdo mi labio- y te enseñare uno –sonríe -sostente de la cama y enreda tus piernas en mi cadera –hago lo que me dice, me toma de las caderas y me impulsa hacia arriba yo le ayudo apoyándome en los codos sobre la cama.

- Oh por dios… la virgen y todos los dioses –su cuerpo y el mío arden cuando notamos el recorrido de su pene dentro de mí, nuestras pieles rojas por el esfuerzo me impulso hacia arriba y el sale al encuentro, duro y rápido.

- Así, muévete nallum –jadea contra la piel de mi pecho y toma entre sus labios uno de mis pezones lamiéndolo, mordiéndolos estirándolo con fuerza y pasando su lengua dejando su saliva. El placer me invade, cada terminación nerviosa temblando ante semejante macho, al de mis sueños que ahora tengo entre mis piernas dándome lo que siempre he querido.

- Voy a correrme –digo entre jadeos, toma mi miembro masturbándome ayudándome a liberarme. Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás preparándome para el orgasmo mas bestial de mi vida…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

De repente escucho el despertador que está al lado de mi cama y me levanto asustado. Volteo a ver a todos lados y lo único que veo es oscuridad.

- Mierda… –me quedo aturdido por largo tiempo, recuperándome de lo que acaba de pasar o más bien soñar – ¡un maldito sueño! –casi grito y estiro mi cabello hasta casi arrancármelo, desesperado, angustiado, jodido hasta los huesos y del cerebro también –que vergüenza –tallo mis ojos para ver si así se borran esas imágenes tan nítidas que mi grandioso cerebro creo para mí. Me dejo caer sobre la cama y noto que estoy completa e irremediablemente duro, suspiro y me levanto de la cama hacia el baño sin ganas arrastrando los pies. Camino con la mirada en alto y no es porque este orgulloso de lo que mi sucia mente hace mas bien no quiero ver al traidor de mi soldadito 100% en alerta –otro día sin poder verlo a la cara ¿cómo podría? –me doy de cabezazos mentales y me meto bajo el chorro de agua fría, esperando que me calme aunque sea un poco esta calentura.

* * *

Saludos y gracias por leer :)


End file.
